I Dare You
by MiNoRiTy5472
Summary: AU. Reno/Yazoo. Yaoi. Twoshot. Yazoo has liked Reno for a long time now, what will happen when Reno is dared by Kadaj to kiss Yazoo? Will Reno just brush it off like nothing happened? Or does he really have feelings for Yazoo also? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So ever since I saw Advent Children, I've had the urge to right a yaoi fan fiction (of course, I mean, what other kind of fan fiction would I be writing

**Author's Note: ****So ever since I saw Advent Children, I've had the urge to right a yaoi fan fiction (of course, I mean, what other kind of fan fiction would I be writing?) So, my favorite couple would have to be Yazoo/Reno (I wuv Reno, there's just something about him) Also, I HAD to do the whole cliché "truth or dare" thing. Haha.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters (because if I did this would really be happening)**

"_I dare Reno to kiss Yazoo," I turned, a horrified look on my face, to stare at my brother, a smirk firmly set on his face._

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday night, the start of our spring break, and me, Kadaj, and Loz had invited over some friends from school; which consisted of Cloud, Vincent, and with many blushing and stammering from me, Reno.

I silently cursed Kadaj for talking me into playing this horribly stupid game. He knew very well of my crush on the foolish red headed teen, why was he doing this to me? And _now _of all times, when Reno was in his pajamas. The ones that made me blush and tightly close my knees together every time I looked at him (and his oh-so-bare chest).

Reno chuckled at my reaction, his eyes bright with mischief as he looked over at me from across the circle we had all made on Loz's bedroom floor.

I clutched my pillow tighter to my chest as Reno got up and made his way towards me. I saw Cloud raise his eyebrows at Vincent as if saying "_he's really gonna do it?"_. I wanted to get up and bolt, run away from his glinting eyes and his pretty face, but I couldn't bring myself to, as if I were rooted to the spot.

I froze as he put a cool hand on the back of my head and brought his face up to mine, our noses an inch apart.

"Just pretend he's a girl, Reno, he already looks like one," snickered Loz. I shot him an angry glare which then melted into surprise as Reno's soft lips pressed against mine. I heard someone wolf whistle but I don't know who, Reno was the only thing I was paying attention to anymore.

A dark blush crept up my face as Reno pulled me to him. I let go of the pillow I had been holding onto and got up onto my knees, pressing myself against him, my arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist. Our breathing became heavier as the kiss intensified, his fingers tangling in my long hair.

Finally, Reno pulled back and I let go of him, slumping to the floor, dazed.

There was silence as Reno sat back down in his place between Cloud and Kadaj.

Suddenly, without warning, Kadaj burst out into raucous laughter, falling back and rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Soon Loz, Cloud, and even Vincent joined in, Reno chuckling as well.

I blushed and glared furiously at them, but Reno's grin caught me off guard and I had to look away, blushing even more. Kadaj was the first to recover, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Heh…you both seemed to enjoy that," he said, which set everyone off laughing again.

"Yeah, Yazoo's a good kisser, I liked it" said Reno, catching my eye and making my stomach flip over. His words echoed in my head for the rest of the night,_ Reno liked it? He liked kissing me? _I couldn't keep my mind on anything other than Reno, and his lips against mine. I couldn't even pay attention when Cloud was dared by Kadaj to run naked down the street. Though Cloud's body _is _nice to look at, I'd prefer a certain red head to be running around naked instead.

"Aren't you going to give Reno a kiss goodnight?" taunted Loz as we all crawled into our sleeping bags that night after several more dares (truths didn't seem to even exist in this game).

"Oh, shut up," I retorted, turning away from him because I could feel my face heating up once again.

"Yeah, come over here, Yazoo," I heard Reno's voice from somewhere in the room. I ignored him, resisting the temptation, and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

Several of my friends laughed and then there was silence again as the lights were turned out.

Reno was only messing with me; I knew it, which hurt me even more than he could possibly know.

**Author's Note: ****Do you like it? I hope so! I had fun writing it. There's only going to be two chapters in this story, but I'm going to write a prequel to it which will probably have a bunch more chapters, but I'm not positive what It's gonna be about (I have an idea though). I have 2 other fan fictions that I still need to update though and I have an idea for one more, so it might be a bit before I start writing the prequel. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the last chapter for this story

**Author's Note: ****This is the last chapter for this story! Oh, and there's implied Cloud/Kadaj, even though I'm not a huge fan of that pairing, I just had to put it in here. If you're not a fan of them, it's something you can pass up and ignore easily I'd say. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters! Because if I did, they'd all be yaoi-ed up a bit.**

**Chapter 2**

By the time we were back at school, a week later, I was officially avoiding Reno. Ever since that night, the jokes had pretty much subsided, even the ones from Kadaj (only since I'd said, "I bet you'd like to do the same with _Cloud_" That had shut him up). But I still couldn't really look Reno in the eye.

It was Thursday, and I was currently at the back of the school building, well hidden among the many surrounding trees, skipping 3rd bell. I'd come here between the break after I saw Reno and some girl…

A fresh wave of tears slid down my cheeks, I wiped them away, but with no real determination. I was pathetic and I knew it. What was happening to me? Why was I so stuck on this one boy?

At the time when I saw them…_together_, I felt like I wanted to hit him, or at least the girl, that would probably give me more satisfaction. But, then this absurd wave of grief came over me, and I felt stupid and childish. Reno didn't belong to me and was very far from being _anything_ more than just a friend…if that was what he even was now. Was he that daft that he didn't even realize my feelings for him?

I laughed shakily…yes, he probably _was _that daft.

So then, instead of confronting him (since I really didn't have a right to do so), I resorted back to skipping class and coming out here.

Just then, I heard the bell ring, signaling to anyone not in class yet that they were late. I slid down to the base of the tree I had been leaning against, and put my arms on my knees and laid my head on them. A few stray tears leaked from my already bloodshot eyes and onto my bare arms.

I heaved a great shuddering sigh, staring straight ahead of me at the dark trees but not really seeing them, my thoughts elsewhere.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I jumped up, my heart beating; afraid it was a teacher, or worse…Reno. I peeked around the side of the tree and saw an old janitor in a blue jumpsuit, wheeling a cart of trash towards the dumpster on the outskirts of the trees where I was hiding. I let out a sigh of relief, turned back around, and almost jumped out of my skin.

There stood Reno. His brilliant eyes looking at me as if seeing through me, a slight grin on his face, and a cigarette between his lips. But then his smile faded as he saw my tear streaked face. I tried to turn away so he wouldn't see, but it was too late.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a step forward. I took a step back and said, "n-nothing." I silently damned my shaky voice to hell as Reno continued to look at me, unconvinced.

He took another step towards me, and this time, I didn't take one away from him. He put his pale hand against my cheek and wiped away a tear. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of our skin to skin contact, and then, all too quickly, he pulled away.

"You want a smoke?" I heard him ask me. I opened my eyes and saw him pulling out a pack from his back pocket and offering me one. I took it tentatively; I'd smoked before, but I wasn't very good at it.

Reno took out a little red lighter and put it to the fag. He clicked it, but nothing happened. He scowled and tried again. I fought down a smile at the look of puzzlement on his face.

"Ah, it's not working…come here then," he said, beckoning me forward. I looked at him curiously before stepping towards him. He leaned forward and I almost dropped the cigarette from my mouth, but he only touched the end of his to mine, lighting it almost instantly.

"Thanks," I said, slightly muffled and blushing (_stupid stupid stupid_ I thought to myself).

"No problem," he said, leaning back against the tree I had previously been sitting under. I stood next to him, our arms almost touching. It was silent as we both took drags on our cigarettes, avoiding each other's eye…or at least, I was avoiding his eye. Then, he broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing out here?" I had been expecting it and had my answer ready.

"Just…you know, thinking," I said, as casually as I could.

"I saw you…between second and third bell," he said slowly, waiting for my reaction. I tensed but only let out an audible "Mm." Reno flicked away his cigarette.

"Yazoo…" he trailed off, and turned to face me, I avoided looking directly at him. But suddenly, he moved and put his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look directly at him. Our faces were mere inches apart, and this time, I _did_ drop the cigarette. It sat burning at our feet, but neither of us noticed it.

"Why were you _really _out here?" he whispered, concern etched into his face. A blush crept up my face, but I didn't look away.

"I-uh…" I couldn't tell him the real reason; he'd probably think I was such a pansy.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, our lips almost touching. In that moment, I wanted him more than anything I had ever wanted in my life, but then…the image of him kissing that girl crossed through my mind.

"Stop!" I yelled. I pushed him roughly away, tears in my eyes again (_geez, I'm such a little girl_, I thought to myself). He looked surprised, but wasn't about to let me go as I turned round, ready to run.

He grabbed my arm and wheeled me around to face him.

"Yazoo…what-," but I interrupted him.

"You want to know why I was _really _out here?" I asked angrily, I didn't pause to wait for an answer and continued on, "Because I saw _you _kissing some girl in the hallway, when I was standing right there! You can't have _not_ known that _I like you, Reno!_" Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, but I didn't care, "And you just keep messing with me."

My anger was mostly aimed at myself. I was angry for letting Reno get to me, for letting myself get so caught up with him.

Reno looked as surprised as if I'd just hit him (which I _had_ been contemplating earlier in the hallway).

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at my shoes, suddenly embarrassed at my outburst, but glad I had said what was on my mind for once.

"I was never messing with you, I meant everything I ever did," he said quietly. I looked up at him; his face was solemn.

"But the only reason you kissed me was because you were dared to and Loz told you to think of me as a girl," I said crossly, knowing I sounded childish.

His lips twitched as if he was about to laugh, but kept a straight face as he said, "I would have kissed you willingly without being dared to, and I most definitely like you better as a boy."

"Then why were you kissing some girl?!" I said, feeling my throat close up as I continued to cry.

And then, his arms were around me in a close embrace. I tried to pull away, but he held me tight and said, "to make you jealous of course."

I hadn't been expecting _that. _

"W-what?" I managed through my sobs.

"Well…you didn't seem to really want to kiss me when I was dared to," he started," well except while we were kissing, you seemed to enjoy that, but I just wasn't sure, I wanted to see your reaction to me kissing someone else and well…I didn't mean to make you so upset," he said, still hugging me.

I put my arms around him and said, chuckling slightly into his shoulder, my crying having subsided, "I guess you really _are _that daft, to not know that I liked you," He didn't seem to take offense, and laughed along with me.

When we broke apart, Reno kept his arm wrapped around my waist and put his face up to mine.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked, grinning lopsidedly. I didn't respond, but instead brought my lips up to his. I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. This kiss had more meaning to it than the one we'd shared before, it was pure bliss. He tilted his head to the side to kiss me better and I obliged, our lips moving against one another's in rhythm.

"Oi, get a room you two, will you?" a voice came from behind us. We jumped apart from one another and I turned to see none other than Kadaj and Cloud standing at the edge of the trees, both smirking at us.

"You guys skipped to come out here and make-out? Tisk tisk," said Kadaj, waggling his finger at us. I smiled sheepishly and Reno said, "What are _you _guys doing out here anyway? Did we take your make-out spot?

I smirked as my brother blushed and Cloud went pale.

"Ah…we were just-," Cloud trailed off, obviously not being able to come up with an excuse quickly enough.

"Well, coming out at the exact same time, when class hasn't even ended yet? A little suspicious don't you think?" said Reno, snickering. I laughed as Kadaj and Cloud continued to become even more embarrassed. I leaned back into Reno and said, "Well, this spot's taken."

Suddenly, a burly security guard came around the corner of the building, and seeing Cloud and Kadaj (since we were hidden by the trees), started forward towards them yelling, "Hey! Why aren't you two in class?!"

"See ya," Reno said, spotting the guard, grabbing my hand, and pulling me away through the woods and then out to the side of the school. We both laughed as we heard Kadaj and Cloud trying to talk their way out of why they were out of class.

Reno turned to me, and pressed me up against one of the classroom windows, entwining out fingers and leaning down to kiss me again. I kissed him back hungrily, running my tongue along his bottom lip. Reno pressed up against me harder, and I smiled into the kiss.

While inside of the classroom, Vincent sat as his desk near the window, rolling his eyes and saying under his breath, "took them long enough."

**Author's Note: ****THE END! Though I might write a prequel, but I'm not sure! This was just a fun little thing for me and I hope you loved it dearly, or at least liked it haha. I don't really have anything else to say here, so…thank you for reading! And I love reading my reviews! **


End file.
